


Theatre God

by dedfish



Series: DEH Oneshots and Potential Crossovers [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor and Zoe get along, F/M, GIVE MY KIDS MORE FRIENDS, Multi, Ships if you squint, Vomit Mention, alana and evan are theatre kids, alana goes into mom mode for a few seconds, alana is a theatre kid sorry, based off real life events, connor is kind of chill, connor is really blunt, evan has befriended the other theatre kids OK, evan has questions, evan has raw talent for acting, evan is the main pov, evan's the theatre god, first serious story, heidi is a mention, hewwo, idfc, jared is a little insecure in front of his friends???, jared is working on being a nicer person, lots of friendship - Freeform, maybe some grammar mistakes idfk, rip heidi, theatre god, this is a oneshot, this was fun to write, waddup, woah, zoe is a supportive girlfriend, zoe is super supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedfish/pseuds/dedfish
Summary: Evan and Alana are theatre kids. Fluff, bandtrees and more ships if you squint. I think.





	Theatre God

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo! My first actual non-crack fic on here! Enjoy the small, mediocre ride

The audience were all clapping, so loudly, so enthusiastically. Alana was squeezing his hand encouragingly, and he squeezed back. They bowed, and they bowed and split off. Some kids high fived, while others shared all shared a small group hug. Evan got clapped on the back by several kids, one even ruffled his hair. Evan watched each of them go off, one by one, until it was his turn. He walked out, feeling the excitement and emotion in the air. His heart thumped long and hard and it overwhelmed him. They were all cheering. He bowed, giving a small wave and a timid smile, and they roared. When he turned to see Alana and their other theatre friends, they were all grinning with pride.

He didn’t notice the curtains closing, and the lights coming back on. He didn’t make an effort to scan the crowd because he knew she wasn’t there.

He tried not to think about how his mom couldn’t cut work to see his performance. And how sad she’d looked when she broke the news to him that she couldn’t leave. Instead, he focused on going down the steps to meet up with his friends.

Luckily, all of that was forgotten when Zoe latched onto him, gushing about how proud she was, how he hadn’t thrown up like in practice, how good he’d done. The words were coming so fast, but he caught every one of them.

“Ah, I’m just so proud of you!” She latched off, facing him, before she threw her arms around his neck. And they kissed. They were the only ones in the world, right then. Zoe was everything. When she pulled away, she was looking at him with so much love that his butterflies came back. She was smiling that smile he loved, and her eyes twinkled like a hundred million stars, all sewn together in a soft quilt. She was everything and anything.

Then she was hugging Alana with infectious enthusiasm. He was staring so long he didn’t notice Jared’s rough pat to his back. “Nice job, aco- Evan. Both for the performance and being a total creep.” He laughed but for once, Evan didn’t feel insulted. “It’s really no big deal.”

“Yeah, but the LEAD ROLE is a huge deal! You’re gonna be a star, Evan! I’m gonna see my son on Broadway someday. You better call me on that shitty outdated phone of yours when you get a penthouse. I get full ownership of the pool.”

“Get your own penthouse.”

“I’m not good enough for this,” Jared sputtered. For a second, Jared sounded.. Different? Like, insecure different? Evan was quick to reassure him.

“Jared, no one’s good their first time. It takes practice-”

“Or raw talent.” Alana was smiling at him as she put a hand on his arm. “You were wonderful, Evan! Everyone did well.” She turned to Jared. “Evan’s right, Jared. Everyone’s bad their first time. Unless you’re someone like Evan, who has excelled at his first play.”

“I liked it.” Evan turned to see Connor, who had a barely there grin. “You both did well. I’m not a play person, but I can appreciate when someone’s a fucking theatre god.” Evan choked.

“That’s too far!” he sputtered. “I-I was just lucky. Next time- I don’t think I’ll be this good!”

“Theatre. God,” Connor repeated, looking him dead in the eyes. Now Alana was standing beside him. She put an arm around him, almost protective.

“Connor, as much as your compliment is appreciated, I’d like to kindly ask you to refrain from breaking our newest member. We’ll need him for future productions.” She was smirking at Evan, eyes kind. Evan shot her a sheepish smile back, trying to control how much Connor’s comment bothered him. Jared held up a twenty dollar bill. “Dinner’s on me. We’re celebrating the new generation of theatre gods.”

Evan and Alana jumped, the latter with a scolding voice and the other, flustered. “Jared!”

“For once, I agree with you, Kleinman.” Connor sounded impressed, crossing his arms. Either with himself or Jared, Evan couldn’t tell. Jared mimicked his stance, keeping his voice collected but still very Jared.

“I’m glad we can come to some form of agreement, Murphy. It only took half a year.”

“Yeah, yeah. I need a blunt. Bad.”

“To satisfy your insatiable lust for our theatre god?” It was a teasing tone, coupled with elbowing. Evan wanted to face palm as Connor’s face morphed into annoyance. Great.

“Kleinman, I swear.”

Then they were outside, the night air crisp as they trudged toward Jared’s car. Everyone was satisfied. There wasn’t anywhere else Evan would rather be, than surrounded by good friends and his perfect girlfriend, heading to some restaurant Jared lived close to. His mom could always make the next play.

Besides, Zoe had recorded the whole thing. And he was going to see his mom’s eyes light up the second he opened his mouth to speak his first line of dialogue. He was going to accept her hug and her compliments when it was over. Sometimes, life really worked out.


End file.
